blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blaze/Trivia
Character Trivia * Blaze is the first character introduced on the show, along with AJ, though he's the first to talk to the viewer. * He and AJ are the only characters to appear in all episodes. * The episode Truck Rangers reveals that Blaze is an excellent guitar player and singer, though that was the only episode he was shown doing such. ** Coincidentally, his voice actor, Nolan North, is really good at singing. * He is ticklish on his front fender as shown in The Driving Force. * So far, Blaze has sung the travel song Hit The Road alone. He is also the lead singer of two STEM songs, Structural Engineering and Momentum. ** As of now, he has yet to sing a STEM song alone. * Blaze's horn sound is the most unique as it plays a seven-note melody (D-D-G-G-B-B-A). Those who have seen the show multiple times will know it plays a variation of the chorus melody for the Blaze and the Monster Machines Theme. ** In The Driving Force, his horn was low-pitched twice, once when leaving the canyon and again when he returns to the Monster Dome. His horn also produces a generic one-note sound just after the STEM song before Gabby calls him. *** The low-pitched version of his horn is used for the Super Stunts Blaze toy. ** In Knight Riders and Knighty Knights, the horn had the sound of a heralding trumpet to fit the medieval theme in those episodes. ** In Ninja Blaze, the horn was sped up for some reason when he jumps to free Crusher and Pickle from the giant snowball. ** The horn sound was used as the first track for the album Rockin' Ride-Along Songs. * In Season 1, Blaze's voice was slightly low-pitched, and had a little bit of scratch in it. By the time Season 2 began, his voice became higher-pitched and lost the scratch, sounding more youthful and eccentric. * Blaze has only gotten dizzy four times so far; for a brief moment in Blaze of Glory when he crashes into Axle City, in Stuntmania! when he gets bumped by the first bighorn while going up the hill, in Sneezing Cold when he repeatedly sneezes and reverses into a tree, and in Robot Power when he gets blasted into a pile of tires by the blasting robot. * Dragon Island Duel and AJ to the Rescue are the only episodes to date where Blaze has a supporting role, since AJ has more screentime and interaction with the viewer throughout said episodes. * Blaze rarely gets angry or sad throughout the series. The first time he showed actual anger was in Stuntmania! when he scolds Crusher for kicking Darington out of Stuntmania. He was also actually sad for the first time in Truckball Team-Up when he returns to AJ and Gabby after learning he cannot participate in the Truckball tournament without a team. He became sad again in Race Car Superstar when Speedrick got away the first time. * The Mystery Bandit is the first episode where Blaze shows a hint of impatience, as when he goes into position to take a picture with Ferris and he doesn't do anything before realizing he forgot his camera, he shifts his eyes back and forth while still holding his smile. * Blaze has a special leitmotif that plays usually whenever his Blazing Speed is in use, consisting of lively rock music played in the key of A major. * Every time Blaze is shown looking forward, his eyes appear to cross slightly inward in the center. This might indicate he has a lazy eye, though this could be intentional. * Almost every time Blaze smiles, he has his teeth showing. ** In addition, during Season 1, sometimes Blaze would cock either lower edge of his mouth to the side when smiling. This has been abandoned by the start of Season 2. * In a few episodes of Season 1, when Blaze responded to a "yes/no" question he asks the viewer, he uses physical body talk when he speaks. For a "yes" answer, he smiles and/or nods; for a "no" answer, he frowns and/or shakes his head. This has rarely been used since Season 2 and onward. * Blaze might have a mild obsession with cake as shown in Cake-tastrophe!. * Blaze can ice skate, as shown in Sneezing Cold. * Blaze gets the most hugs out of every character in the series. * So far, he, AJ, Gabby, Darington, Watts, Crusher and Pickle are the only main characters whose homes haven't been seen yet. * So far, he gets a new job or position at least once each season: ** He becomes a Monster Machine racer in the premiere. ** He becomes a member of the Axle City firefighters in Fired Up!. ** He becomes the ruler of Animal Island in The Great Animal Crown. ** He and AJ become ninjas in Ninja Blaze. ** He and AJ become police officers in Officer Blaze * Blaze got something stuck in him twice; a rubber ducky in his transmission (Tool Duel), and a hot dog in his Blazing Speed engine (Need for Blazing Speed). * Though happening rarely, Blaze has experienced a near death experience eight times in the show to date: ** In The Driving Force, he was almost stomped on by Crusher’s bigfoot robot. ** In The Team Truck Challenge, he and Pickle almost got squished by the giant cheese balls made by Crusher’s giant cheese ball machine. ** In Trouble at the Truck Wash, he and AJ almost got smashed by the smashing machines at the recycling plant. ** In Dino Dash, he almost got squished by falling rocks. ** In Axle City Grand Prix, he was almost crushed by the runaway ferris wheel. He also almost drowned in the flood that Crusher started. ** In The Wishing Wheel, he and Stripes almost got stomped flat by the elephant’s foot. ** In The Polar Derby, he and his friends almost got squished by the various balls launched from Crusher’s abominable blaster. ** In Power Tires, he was almost squished by the desserts made by Crusher’s robot baker. ** In Royal Rescue, he almost got killed by the Bighorn Barbarians’ cannonballs. * He is a master of ninjutsu as of Ninja Blaze along with AJ. * Blaze’s viewer greetings at the beginning of each episode became less frequent when the show’s animation was updated as of Animal Island. * Blaze could be at least 18-21 years old due to certain jobs he gets (ie. racer and firefighter) require a US citizen to be within that age group to get the job. ** This makes Blaze one of few Nick Jr. protagonists to be a teen or adult after Blue's Clues with Steve and Joe (and its reboot Blue's Clues & You! with Josh), The Fresh Beat Band with Kiki, Twist, Shout and Marina, and Mutt & Stuff with Calvin. * Blaze is the only truck in the whole show to have two engines, his main engine under the hood, and his Blazing Speed engine. The latter is what makes him move. ** Though his main engine was never seen in series, it was shown on the cover of Pop the Hood!. Designs * In early stages of production, Blaze’s fog lights were blue, his top area had a more angular look, and already had taillights on his bumper. He also had silver rims that were only red where the metal makes contact with the rubber. Blaze's early artwork also has his front fading from orange and a different flame pattern. Unlike the final design, Blaze's prototype had a protruding bullbar sticking out from under his front bumper. * For the first three seasons, Blaze's bumper didn't have taillights unlike the others. Since the animation was updated midway through Season 3, he had taillights added. ** In said updated animation, the yellow lining on his spoiler was removed for unknown reasons. * Blaze is the only vehicle on the show other than the dragon from Knighty Knights with an eye color visible, in this case, he has dark blue eyes. All the other vehicles use the standard black eyes. ** Blaze is also the only Monster Machine who went through three different facemolds, as his face seemed slightly different in Seasons 2-3 than it did in Season 1, appearing more realistic-looking and less exaggerated. The rest of the Monster Machines (sans Watts) kept their own facemolds intact. * When the animation was updated as of mid-Season 3, for some reason Blaze's flame sticker doesn't glow when using Blazing Speed, save for the theme song and for brief moments in Need for Blazing Speed and Raceday Rescue. ** This could possibly be because it would be difficult to animate in the new animation style. *** However, Crusher's lightning bolts still glow when he deploys a cheat. * Whenever Blaze is driving, the spinning animations on his tires are out of alignment with each other, as the right movements are slightly lower than the ones on the left. He's the only truck that has this; all the others have their tire driving animations completely aligned. ** However, when Blaze turns into a race car for the Race Car Adventures episodes and drives, his tires are in perfect alignment. * S2E2 - S3E8; S3E15: ** Paintwork is darker and more vibrant. ** Mouth is smaller and doesn't stretch as much. ** Eyes became slightly smaller. ** Grille became more squat. ** Foglamps are paler. ** Drop shadows on body were removed slightly. * S3E9 - S3E14; S3E16 onward: ** Taillights have been added to his bumper. ** Mouth is more expressive. ** Eyes became bigger and wider than they appeared in Season 1. ** Paintwork became reflective and slightly duller. ** Orange lining has been added to the top and bottom frame edges. ** The flame sticker on his doors became sparkly and holographic. ** Foglamps became reflective. ** Shock absorbers and grille became silver. ** The yellow lining on his spoiler has been removed for an unknown reason. ** The inside of his cockpit is more detailed. * Before the animation update, transformations involving bed-mounted gear simply didn't change Blaze's general body in any major way, but since the update, metallic mechanical plating can be seen when these happen unless Blaze is outfitted for the episode. * In Abra-Ka-Pickle!, his tow hook gains a thinner shape, has a hook block on top with yellow side panels, and the entire hook is now a darker dull silver. Songs sung by Blaze Travel songs * Let's Blaze * Hit The Road * Let's Go * Ready For Takeoff * Ride Of Our Lives * Robot Power (song) STEM songs * Buoyancy * Force * Friction * Adhesion * Wind Power * Acceleration * Balance * Mass * Trajectory * Inertia * Sound Waves * Angles * Wedge * Springs * Current * Freezing * Valves * Shadows * Momentum * Potential Energy * Let's Get Energy * Pendulum * Structural Engineering * Volume * Rotational Speed * Combustion * Tensile Strength * Velocity * Clouds * Centripetal Force * Elasticity * Collision * Hydraulics * Melting * Light * Kinetic Energy * Boiling * Counterweight * Pulley * Falcons * Insects * Great Cats * Sharks * Torque * Vortex * Propulsion * Fasteners * Electricity * Inclines * Comparison * Load * Code Go! * Planets * Traction * Stronger the Force * Drafting * Patterns * Metal * Addition * It's Symmetrical * Circuits * Suction Special songs * Monster Machine Friends * Sound Wave Showdown * Top of the World * Keep On Rolling * Hot Air Rises * Fired Up (song) * Welcome to Animal Island * Tow Truck Team * Arrr, Let's Blaze * Ninjas! * Police Anthem Category:Trivia Category:Character trivia